


Second Chances

by ThatScottishShipper



Category: Demento | Haunting Ground
Genre: Body Worship, Domestic, F/F, Fpreg, Mental Health Issues, Nipple Play, Post-Canon Fix-It, Pregnancy Kink, Spoilers, Trick or Treat: Treat, Trust, there's ghouls from tokyo ghoul lurking in them thar woods because riccardo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 14:31:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21163199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/pseuds/ThatScottishShipper
Summary: After escaping the Belli Mansion, Daniella and her pregnant lover, Fiona, slowly begin to build a life for themselves. With Fiona, Daniella slowly learns to live and love.





	Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foxjar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxjar/gifts).

The nights grew colder, the crackled bark trees barren by seasonal time. The woodland floor was bedded by crisped brown and golden leaves, with not a single animal in sight.

But the woman and her dog were not completely alone...

Hewie sniffed the autumn air, scouring the silver barked woods for signs of life. A delicate crunch nearby did not deter the dog’s determined stare, nor did the silent sway of a skirt.

In the moonlight, Daniella stood, observing the desolate darkness with calm, cold eyes. In her hand, a blood stained coal poker.

Since their escape, Daniella ventured the woods with Hewie by her side, patrolling the isolated paths for signs of danger. While they had eluded Riccardo and his creations thus far, the woods were still crawling with his latest abominations, one that nearly taken Miss Fiona’s life.

Hardness settles across the maid’s pale face, her hand clenching her weapon.

She would never let that happen again. Not now…

Her mistress’ canine let out a soft whine, gazing up at Daniella curiously. Suspecting that his mind too was on Fiona, she walked back to the woodland home, knowing Hewie well enough now to know the dog would follow.

In the heartland of a bountiful thicket, Daniella arrived at their home, alert for signs of danger. As she approached the cottage surrounded by flowers, she caught sight of the still buried mandrakes and the protective glyph on the door.

The flowers were Daniella’s encouragement, a reminder of her pastime enjoyment, but also a warning that something might be lurking outside. The red protective marking on the door was Fiona’s blessing, a ward born of her alchemical prowess.

Daniella entered cautiously, raising her lantern to pierce the darkness. The home was a quaint place, exuding warmth from a crackling fireplace and a shared bed.

Most importantly, all the mirrors were hidden. As far as Daniella had come, she had not reached that crucial stage yet.

“Miss Fiona?”

Softly from beneath the bedsheets, Fiona stirred, her fluttering crystal blue eyes capturing the candlelight. Her platinum hair tumbled from her shoulders, shimmering in the tender light. A faint tremble took her slender shoulders, and a surprised gasp left her lips.

For Fiona, it never ceased to amaze her how differently things had changed between them.

She had once been so scared of Daniella, recalling terrifying shards of memory. Flashes of curled lavender ringlets and shrieks of laughter down a dilapidated hallway.

And then the screaming.

Somewhere along the way, things changed.

As frightened as Fiona had been, she felt a strange sympathy towards the maid. Forever staring at herself in the mirror like she hated herself. She never understood why. Her moonlight skin, her perfectly formed body, even her glassy eyes seemed beautiful to her. Once they became intimate, Daniella’s open secrets became much more real. Those smooth palms and fingertips that delicately prepared meals and folded clothes meticulously were littered with tiny scars.

The first time they lay together, Fiona saw Daniella’s back, sketched with scars from the hands of Riccardo Belli. Hesitantly, she trailed a tentative hand along the young lady’s back, as if trying to soothe the torture and pain she must have felt.

“Miss Fiona,” Daniella said, propping the poker back by the fireplace. “I trust you rested in my absence?”

“A little. And don’t have to call me ‘miss.’”

A pregnant silence permitted the air. “Fiona.”

The young lady in question sighed contently, calmed by the quiet voice. It never ceased to amaze her, the concept of change. Life circumstance, tragedy, and now  _ this _ .

A budding rose among cracks, flowering beneath the moonlight, and finding enriching promise in something comforting, something new.

Nevertheless, they struggled, both broken by their chains. Too often Fiona saw the fractures in Daniella’s pristine facade. The damage caused by Riccardo, stripping her of humanity, implanting in her falsehoods of what it meant to be a woman.

_ ‘Please… help me!’ _

Beckoning to the frightening woman had been such a risk. She saw  _ something _ when Daniella awakened her, a reflection of want.

She wanted life. She wanted to feel. It was that simple.

Perhaps that call for help had unlocked something deep inside the maid's heart, a feeling she had long forgotten. The lethal shard dropped, shattering into countless pieces on a cold floor. At her eleventh hour, Fiona’s salvation from Riccardo’s prison came at the hands of the very troubled woman that pursued her.

As if reading her mind, Fiona addressed her softly. “Is everything alright?”

Daniella wiped her hands clean, then settled the bloody cloth in the cleaning basket. “Yes. The hunt went satisfactory. Nothing will trouble you tonight.”

Patting the edge of the bed, Fiona gave her lover a sad smile. “That’s not what I meant. Is everything alright with  _ you? _ ”

Obeying the silent order, Daniella perched by the bed’s edge, trying to formulate an answer. Sensing that difficulty, Fiona shifted, allowing Daniella space to rest herself if she desired.

Something the maid turned protector surprisingly accepted. Beneath the blankets, a mothering swell presented upon Fiona’s stomach. Daniella gazed upon her, completely spellbound by the sight as she always was. As she knelt down by her lady, her hand instinctively sought hers, their fingers entwined.

“I felt nothing. I was not alive in that cursed place.” As she placed her cheek against Fiona’s stomach, her voice softened. “Not like you.”

Sympathy clouded her sky blue eyes, and Fiona knew she was bound by her love for this poor soul. A nurturing hand touched Daniella’s head, running tender fingers through her curled hair.

“You were alive then,” Fiona rebutted, determined to convince her without mentioning those crazed moments in front of the mirrors. “And you still are now. You felt anger before, didn’t you? And sadness? Then surely, over time, you shall begin to feel other emotions too?”

Daniella raised her head, staring at Fiona, and there it was. That faint softness, swirling within those beautiful eyes. If Fiona could bring that visual poetry to words, it was like cloudy skies clearing.

Then Daniella leaned in, snatching those soft lips in a surprisingly chaste lips.

But then the maid that once so ruthlessly pursued her through the mansion was full of surprises.

The very same woman who chased her with a long, lethal shard of glass almost the length of her body now protected her. Fiona knew that she could trust Daniella to protect her from the monsters outside with their bloodshot black eyes and their strange illuminating tails.

The last one nearly shot Fiona with a shower of glowing red spikes, lashed from it’s wing-like appendage.

What exactly were those things? Did Riccardo send them?

How long would they…

“ _ Ah… _ ”

She arched herself against the hand cupping her breast, the other still stroking her heavily pregnant belly. Daniella’s fascination with the growing life inside was hardly a surprise, given her prior obsession with Azoth.

“You’re not incomplete,” Fiona told her time and time again. “Not with me.”

By uniting with Fiona, by loving her, Daniella learned so much about being a woman. Not the same twisted brainwashing and slavery under Riccardo’s rules. With Fiona, Daniella felt the stirring of emotion she thought nonexistent.

And not just Fiona, but the little one too.

“...Daniella, please…”

Slowly, Daniella lay with Fiona, forgetting the devilish creatures outside, or even Hewie curled by the bed protectively. Her only existence was her Princess, carrying  _ their _ child.

Once their clothing slowly fell to the floor, they melted together, with Daniella’s slender fingers trailing every curve. But always, returning to her lover’s belly, blessed with life.

Meticulous fingers tantalisingly teased her mistress’ tender breasts, encircling the pearled flesh at her touch. It always intrigued Daniella the pleasure she aroused in Fiona.

Both tormented souls, finding sanctuary in each other, and the small life they built together.

As the wind picked up outside, the storm inside Fiona danced excitedly, as she arched into that sweet touch. It took little time at all for Daniella to bring her expecting loved to a protected place of love’s warmth and the edge of pleasure.

Toes curling beneath the sheets, Fiona gasped, teetering on the edge with every little touch trailing lower, surrendering to the other woman and embracing life. More and more, the pleasure built, a crescendo soaring inside her.

“My precious, precious little Princess…”

**Author's Note:**

> Haunting Ground Treat fill for Trick or Treat Exchange, Prompt Post-Canon with Daniella saving Fiona, becoming lovers, and escaping the Mansion together with Hewie.
> 
> There's ghouls lurking in the woods around their cottage because CROSSOVER. And Riccardo would totally whip up creatures like ghouls. He started it. It's canon now.
> 
> And Fiona is with child. The Azoth? I leave that to you, dear reader.
> 
> I really love the idea of Daniella helping Fiona out as an optional event in game (why didn't we get that?), so I tackled the concept that the two women were both victims under the likes of Riccardo and Lorenzo in the Belli Mansion. Together, they found love and humanity, a family and a home.
> 
> And fun times. Everyone wins.
> 
> Thank you very much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it. <3


End file.
